robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower
Sunflower was a Featherweight robot built by Team Daisy that competed at ROBOLympics 2004, and the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a six-wheeled, invertible, red, and yellow triangular shaped robot armored in 3/8 thick Aluminum. Daisy was armed with a 4.5lb spinning drum, to provide power to the weapon, and the two 18v DeWalt drill motors powering the six wheels, daisy had two 21.6v NiCad batteries.http://web.archive.org/web/20051218222759/http://www.happyrobots.com/robots.html Daisy did well in competition, taking home the Silver Medal on its debut, and reaching the quarterfinals in the 2004 Nationals. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 After receiving a bye in the first round, Sunflower's first opponent was Helios. This fight started with both robots spinning up to speed, Sunflower got the upper hand, and immediately tossed Helios upside down with its spinning drum, however Sunflower attacked again, flipping Helios on all four wheels again. Sunflower then flipped Helios again before sending it flying, it followed this up by popping Helios with its drum, and launching another attack that ripped a piece off of Helios. After several more attacks Sunflower delivered two more massive hits, flipping Helios each time before attacking the side panel of Helios, ripping part of it off before flipping Helios back upright. Helios then switched tactics, and got under Sunflower with its rear wedge, slamming it into the wall, it repeated tis attack once before pinning Sunflower against another wall. After this Helios rammed Sunflower with its wedge, flipping it before slamming it against the wall again. Sunflower got high centered on the wall, and was promptly counted out giving Helios a surprise win by Knockout. This loss meant that Sunflower was now in the loser's bracket where, after receiving yet another bye it faced Draconis in the quarterfinals. It won this match, and still in the quarterfinals, next faced Kick-me Mo. It won this match as well putting it in the semifinals where it faced TS. It won again, and advanced to the loser's bracket finals where it faced Killabyte. Once more it won, this put it in the finals where it faced Helios once again. This fight started with Helios slamming its weapon into the side of Sunflower, slamming it into the wall, Helios then attacked Sunflower again, sending it flying with Sunflower landing upside down. After positioning itself again, Helios delivered yet another massive hit which sent sunflower flying into the corner, landing upright. Sunflower then came out near the center of the arena, but Helios was waiting for it, and hit it again, flipping it once more before delivering a minor hit. Sunflower recovered, and backed into the corner, Helios gave chase, and sent Sunflower flying into the corner walls yet again. Helios then repeated the process at the other corner, nearly high centering Sunflower with this attack, but sunflower recovered, and limped away. At this point Sunflower seemed to be having issues driving, Helios took advantage of this, and sent it flying into the corner for the fourth time this match. Sunflower then hobbled to the center of the arena, and Helios popped it again, this attack caused one of Sunflower's drive chains to fall out onto the arena floor making it quite clear the reasons for its drive issues earlier. Helios then slammed its crippled opponent again, nearly high centering itself on the wall in the process, Helios got free however, and delivered another hit, this time ripping one of the rear wedges off of Sunflower. However this attack also caused Helios to get stuck under the arena wall, and the match was paused to free it. After the match resumed Helios popped Sunflower yet again, flipping it before delivering another pop after that. Sunflower then attempted to use its one remaining wedge to get under Helios, this failed, and Helios grinded on the rear armor of Sunflower causing further damage. After this attack Helios sent Sunflower flying two more times as time ran out. Unsurprisingly Helios won the resulting judges decision. This meant that Sunflower became the first ever RoboGames Featherweight runner-up, and took home the Silver Medal. 2004 RFL Nationals Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 7 *'Losses:' 4 Honours References Sunflower_BotBash.jpg|The first version of Sunflower that competed at BotBash. sunflower_SC.jpg|The second version of Sunflower that competed at Steel Conflict 2, and Motorama 2003. Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Middleweight Silver Medalists Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Bot Bash Competitors Category:Battle Beach Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Motorama Competitors Category:Article Stubs Category:American Robots